Children Shouldn't Play With Dead ThingsS2 Ep4
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Dean tries to seek out a case as badly as Sam tries to avoid one. They come across a case of unholy ground where a broken hearted lover has brought back the dead.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you would like background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things

He despised this idea, and that was putting it lightly. Why would Sam want to visit mom's grave? It's just a piece of dirt, there's not even a body. After the fire there wasn't even enough left to consider it a cremation. Going to look at a piece of granite was just asinine.

Dean kept himself busy by wondering aimlessly through the cemetery, looking at other tombstones and letting Sam do his thing. Kayla was waiting by the car and he didn't really want to be around either one of them right now. He saw a dead tree and walked over to it, it seemed out of place. It was in the middle of the cemetery and no other trees were dead. After taking a closer look he saw that there was pretty much a circle of death about ten feet across in front of it. He motioned Kayla over to him.

Kayla walked over and followed his gaze to the dead grass, then looked to him expectantly.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's um…a fresh grave judging by the tag instead of a headstone."

"It's in a perfect circle."

She went through her mental rolodex and tried to find something impressive. "Like unholy ground, it could be the sign of an evil event."

"That's what I was thinking." Dean looked around and saw the groundskeeper. "I'm gonna ask him about who's buried here."

As he walked off she followed the circle around to where the headstone will eventually be placed and checked the tag. Buried three days ago. She glanced to the flowers and muttered to herself. "Otherwise someone's really weird for bringing dead flowers."


	2. Chapter 2

Visiting the dad was really depressing. The three of them posed as college friends of Angela's and her father didn't question it. He was still pretty shaken about the whole thing and had teared up talking about her. Overall they didn't find or hear anything that would point towards the father's involvement. Back at the hotel Dean was still positive there was something going on, and Sam was still positive there wasn't.

"I think I know what's going on. It's the only reason I let you take it even this far."

Kayla tried to stop him, she tried to keep Dean from getting upset again. "Sam, we don't…"

"No, this is about mom's grave. You wouldn't go within a hundred yards of it."

Dean was absently sifting through his things, trying not to lose his temper again. "It has nothing to do with it."

"I think you're imagining a case where there isn't one so you don't have to think about mom, or dad." Sam looked at him and saw the change where he got angry. "If you want to take another swing at me, go ahead. It'll make you feel better."

He shook his head, this was ridiculous. All he was trying to do was investigate a job and he has to deal with Dr. Phil. "I don't need this crap."

Sam sighed and watched him grab the car keys. "Dean, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a drink," he looked directly at Kayla. "Alone."

She shrugged him off and turned the TV on, getting it out of his system somewhere else was fine by her. When he left Sam sat on the edge of the bed.

"You don't think I should have said that to him."

"I think you're both a little emotional right now. Dean may be trying to find a case to avoid what he's going through, but you're trying to _avoid_ a case just as hard so you can deal with what you're going through. See it from both sides."

He nodded a little. "I guess, but he can't just ignore the fact that dad died."

"Try telling him that."


	3. Chapter 3

He _knew_ there was a case here, Sam can kiss his ass. Dean found out from Angela's roommate that her boyfriend "killed himself" last night. Slit his own throat, right because everyone does that to commit suicide these days. Oh he was gonna rub this in his face.

When he walked in he saw Kayla stretched out on Sam's bed watching TV while Sam sat at the edge, flipping through dad's journal. Why would she do that? He wasn't even there, his bed was empty and yet there she is, sharing a bed with Sam. _Why?_

Sam looked up. "Where'd you go?"

He took his eyes off Kayla and remembered he was going to throw this in his face. "I went to work my imaginary case. I didn't find anything of course, except that Angela's boyfriend killed himself last night, slit his own throat." Kayla shut off the TV to pay attention, he continued. "But that's normal right? Oh and before he died, he _saw_ Angela everywhere, literally saw her. But that's normal too I suppose."

"Ok, I get it. Maybe there's something going on."

"Maybe? Are you sure I'm not just transferring my own feelings or some shit?" He was still talking to Sam but was looking at Kayla, still mad that she was on _his_ bed.

Kayla thought he was directing the statement at her. "I didn't say that, I didn't even think that."

"But you stayed here with Sam."

She scoffed. "_You_ said…"

"Since when do you listen to me? And since when do you hang out in his bed?!"

"I'm watching TV!"

Sam decided to stop this before it started. "I'm assuming you have a lead to follow."

Dean paused and held up Angela's diary. "I've got her bestest friend in the whole wide world."

But Neil didn't respond like he'd lost his bestest friend in the whole wide world. He seemed fine in fact, he told them over and over that he was. The only useful information he gave them was that it was Angela's boyfriend's fault she crashed her car, because she walked in on him and another girl. They left the guy alone and headed back for the car.

"Well, the vengeful spirit thing makes more sense now. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, right Kayla?" Dean smirked at her.

She shot him a look. "Sweetheart, you have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Kayla hit the University for some ancient literature on how to kill zombies. He saw the surprised on her face when he'd specifically asked her to go, but he had to do something. They were in a storage room for the history department's books trying to find something useful and he kept getting distracted. Kayla was sifting through one of a hundred boxes of old textbooks and his eyes traced her figure; they _were_ alone in here after all. There weren't even cameras.

He came up behind her and smirked a little when she tensed. Dean slid his hands around her waist and she stood up straight.

"What are you doing?" _And for the love of God, don't._

"Admiring." He kissed her neck and listened to the sweet sound of that quick breath.

She played indifferent. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you dumped me."

"This may shock you, but having a stable relationship isn't really one of my requirements for this kind of thing."

"Yeah, just shocked. Look you're the one who…"

"What? Wants you?" He turned her towards him and started backing her up towards the wall. "No one's around, don't even try to pretend you didn't think about it."

She hated that he was right and felt her back hit the wall. God she missed being this close to him. It was a mistake; she knew he would soon be back to blowing her off, but she gave in. "So what are you waiting for?"


	5. Chapter 5

When they met Sam back at the hotel he didn't come up with anything concrete to kill zombies either. He found a lot of ancient stories but nothing consistent. Dean was already pretending like nothing had happened at the University and was focused back on the case.

They decided to check back with Neil but his house was empty. In the basement was where Angela had been staying apparently, judging by the dead plants and bed and all that.

"Looks like a zombie pen to me." Dean scanned the room.

"An empty pen." Kayla pointed out.

Sam checked a side room. "You think she's going after somebody?"

Dean looked at the vent cover, it hung open. "Nah I think she went out to rent beaches."

Hilarious. "Look smart ass, she could be trying to kill someone and we need to figure out who that is."

"Yeah ok. Well she offed Matt because he was cheating on her. And it takes two to you know, have hardcore sex."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I'm just saying that Angela's roommate seemed broken up about Matt's death. Really, broken up." That bitch sobbed her eyes out.

When they got to her place the screaming wasn't hard to hear. Dean busted in the door and immediately shot Angela, who was trying to stab her buddy in the chest with a pair of scissors. Ouch. Angela darted through the house and out the window. He tried to catch her but there was just no way. He came back to Sam and Kayla.

"Damn that dead chick can run."

"We need to find Neil." Kayla nodded to the girl, now sobbing in terror. Her life was permanently changed now, she probably didn't even believe in ghosts before and she was just attacked by a zombie. Life sucks that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Poor Neil was in way over his head. In love with a zombie, damn. In any case he was scared out of his mind now. Dean was pretty sure Angela would show up at the cemetery after he told Neil they were going to do a ritual there. Now they just had to pray that the legend about killing her was accurate.

"You really think this will work?" Sam lit another candle. They were setting up mostly for effect.

"No not really, but it's the only thing I could come up with."

Twigs cracked in the distance. Dean nodded to Sam; he took out his gun and started to search the area. Moments later there was a gunshot, they stood and looked towards the sound. Sam came tearing through the woods like nobody's business with Angela hot on his tail. Angela stopped when she saw the company.

"Damn Sam, nice shot." Kayla noted the single gunshot to her forehead.

Dean shot her as she went for Sam again, putting several bullets into her before she finally fell back into her grave. He lunged in after her and drove the silver stake through her, the bitch finally stopped moving.

"What's dead should stay dead."

It was almost one in the morning and they decided to get at least a little sleep before getting on the road again. When Dean came out of the shower Sam was already passed out and Kayla was climbing into bed with him. _You've gotta be kidding me._

"So you're just gonna have sex with me then jump in bed with my brother?"

"Are we back together?"

He shrugged. "No."

"Then I'll be sleeping here. That's the kind of thing you risk when you're getting laid with no strings attached." She pulled the covers over her and saw Sam stir. "Sorry, go back to sleep."

"You're doing this to make me jealous."

"If I wanted to make you jealous, I'd just have sex with him."

"Excuse me?"

"He does have those Winchester good looks."

Sam groaned. "Please stop trying to get my ass kicked." Dean would take him out and he didn't even do anything.

Kayla chuckled quietly. "Goodnight."

Dean looked at them a moment and cursed under his breath. That was so not cool. He knew she only said it to bother him but damn was it effective. With his luck she _would_ end up sleeping with him. Sam and Kayla, shit that'd be two peas in a pod. Just the thought was going to keep him up all night.


	7. Chapter 7

In the car, Dean was running everything over in his mind. The demon, dad's death, it was a lot to deal with but he shouldn't take it out on them. It wasn't their fault; it was his. They deserve to hear something out of him besides sarcasm and bitter comments. Dean pulled the car over and got out.

Sam looked back at Kayla and they got out of the car. "Dean what is it?"

He leaned against the hood. Here goes everything. "Look I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." He looked down. "And for dad. He was your dad too Sam and it's my fault he's gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"We've all been thinking it Sam, I made a miracle recovery and five minutes later the colt is gone and dad's dead. Don't tell me there's not a connection there. Dad's dead because of me, that I do know for sure."

"We don't know that, not for sure."

"Sam." His eyes teared up; this was hard enough without having to argue with him. "I never should have come back, it wasn't right and it wasn't natural. And now look what's come with it. I was dead, and I should have stayed dead. You guys have been telling me to open up, you wanted to know how I was feeling. Well that's it. So tell me, what could you possibly say to make that alright?" A tear ran down his cheek and Sam couldn't even look at him.

They were all quiet for awhile. Sam murmured an apology to his brother before getting back in the car, he honestly couldn't think of a single thing to say to him. Kayla didn't really know either, it just tore her up to see him cry. Dean never cried, about anything. She walked up and hugged him tightly and he let her do it, even hugged her back for a moment before holding her back to look at her.

"Dean I'm sorry, I just want to make all this go away for you."

"But you can't. Whatever happened with dad, it was a decision he made to save my life. I can't let anyone get close like that, not ever again you understand?"

She smiled softly and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm not gonna argue with you, you do what you think is right and I'll be here to back you up."

Dean got back in the car shortly after Kayla did; he felt like shit. There had to be something to fill this hole, to make this empty feeling go away because it was making him miserable. It made him not want to wake up in the morning and all he could do was attack every job that came in his direction to get away from it.


End file.
